Unheimliche Begegnung
by silverbullet27
Summary: Ein Wraith und ein Goa'uld bekämpfen sich - auf's Bitterste. Oder doch nicht?


**Unheimliche Begegnung**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 12 Jahre

Genre: Humor - OS

Disclaimer: alle aus SG1 und SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", fluchte der Wraith und erhob sich vom Boden.

„Was? Du lebst auch noch?", fluchte der Goa'uld, nachdem er sich soweit aus dem Sarkophag erhoben hatte, um seinen Gegner erblicken zu können.

„Was ist das für ein Kasten?", fragte der Wraith und inspizierte den goldenen Sarkophag, „ich hatte dich da hinein geworfen, um dich nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, während ich mich erhole!"

„… und mich damit wiederbelebt", grummelte der Goa'uld, und strich seine Kleider glatt.

Der Wraith erwiderte nichts. Die wenige Lebenskraft, die er nach einem heftigen Kampf von diesem seltsamen Menschenwesen mit den Glühaugen zu sich genommen hatte, revoltierte immer noch in seinen Eingeweiden.

„Fassen wir zusammen: du kannst mich nicht aussaugen und ich mich nicht bei dir verankern – solang du mich nicht lässt", konstatierte der Goa'uld trocken.

„Ja… und deine Waffen machen mir ebenso wenig aus wie dir meine…" Der Wraith rümpfte die Nase. In dem Sarkophag roch es nach uraltem Staub und Spinnenweben. Und dem widerlichsten Parfüm, das ihm je unter die Nase gekommen war.

„Dieser Körper erfüllt nicht mehr meine Ansprüche", seufzte der Goa'uld, „ich benötige einen neuen. Deinen."

„Sollte ich mich jetzt etwa geehrt fühlen?", knurrte der Wraith und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, das solltest du in der Tat!", donnerte der Goa'uld mit leuchtenden Augen, „Knie nieder vor deinem Gott!"

Der Wraith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meine Königin kennen würdest, wüsstest du, dass es keine Götter gibt."

„Uh…", sagte der Goa'uld und verzog das Gesicht, „so schlimm?"

„Hmhm", meinte der Wraith traurig nickend.

„Ich hatte auch mal eine Frau, die sich wie eine Furie aufführte", sagte der Goa'uld, „um sie loszuwerden, habe ich sie an die Tok'ra verraten müssen."

Der Wraith schaute verwirrt.

„Das sind unsere Erzfeinde", erklärte der Goa'uld.

„Ich dachte, das wären die Tau'ri", fragte der Wraith nach.

„Ja, die auch", wiegelte der Goa'uld ab, „aber das alles bringt uns nicht weiter. Ich brauche deinen Körper."

„Den ich gern behalten und an dir stärken würde", erwiderte der Wraith mit einem humorlosen Lächeln.

„Sieh es so: du bleibst ja in deinem Körper – nur bin ich dann auch da! Ein Gewinn für dich!" Der Goa'uld grinste breit.

„Sieh es so: ich bin ganz gern mal allein – erst recht in meinem eigenen Körper!", entgegnete der Wraith und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb.

„Unfug… jetzt knie nieder und lass mich in dich eindringen!", forderte der Goa'uld.

„Allein schon wie du das sagst…", brummelte der Wraith und schüttelte sich, „nein, keine Chance."

„Was? Ich muss aber in dich hinein! Und du musst mich lassen!", sagte der Goa'uld bestürzt

„Ich muss nur meiner Königin gehorchen. Und da die sicher was dagegen hat, wenn ich so ein Ding wie dich mit auf den Hive bringe, lasse ich es", meinte der Wraith und zuckte mit den Schultern, „warum willst du eigentlich ausgerechnet in meinen Körper?"

„Weil du stark bist!", antwortete der Goa'uld, „dein Körper ist beinahe unverletzlich und heilt von allein – auch ohne Sarkophag. Genau das richtige für meinen Kampf mit Heru'ur!"

„Wer ist das jetzt schon wieder?", fragte der Wraith gelangweilt.

„Mein Erzfeind!", erwiderte der Goa'uld.

Der Wraith schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie viele davon hast du denn noch?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Goa'uld nun verwirrt.

„Tok'ra, Tau'ri, Heru'ur… alles deine Erzfeinde. Sind das nicht ein paar zu viel?" Der Wraith rümpfte die Nase.

„Nicht so viele, dass ich den Überblick verlieren würde", meinte der Goa'uld und verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme vor dem Brustkorb.

„Hör zu… ich gehe jetzt. Ich sehe ein, dass es ein Fehler war, dieses Schiff erobern zu wollen, aber ich kenne mich in dieser Galaxie noch nicht so gut aus. Also… wo ist mein Dart?" Der Wraith legte den Kopf schräg.

„Nein, du bleibst!", bestand der Goa'uld, „ich lasse dich nicht gehen!"

„Du… und welche Armee?", fragte der Wraith böse grinsend, „deine Krieger sind bei unserem Angriff getötet worden, nur du bist noch über!"

„Ebenso wie du! Von deinen Kampfkameraden hast nur du es überstanden – darum will ich ja auch deinen Körper!", grollte der Goa'uld und ließ seine Augen wieder aufleuchten.

„Falls du es noch nicht begriffen hast: ich erlaube es garantiert keinem ekligen, glitschigen Wurm mit Halsfalten, sich in meinen Körper zu zwängen und an meinem zentralen Nervensystem anzukoppeln!", fauchte der Wraith.

„Ach ja? Und ich werde keinem grüngesichtigen, Ledermantel tragenden Pseudo-Hand-Vampir gestatten, mein Schiff ohne meine Erlaubnis zu verlassen!", grollte der Goa'uld zurück.

„Was ist ein Vampir?", fragte der Wraith.

„Na… so was wie du!", antwortete der Goa'uld gereizt.

„Ich bin ein Wraith – kein Vampir", sagte der Wraith und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist doch jetzt nebensächlich!", fauchte der Goa'uld, „ich will in deinen Körper!"

„Den ich dir nicht geben werde", meinte der Wraith lapidar.

„Aber ich biete dir die Unsterblichkeit!", sagte der Goa'uld mit leiser Verzweiflung.

„Hm… habe ich schon. Sonst noch was?" Wieder rümpfte der Wraith die Nase – das Parfüm seines Gegenübers brannte ihm in den Augen.

„Fortschrittliche Zahnpflege? Geschmackvolle Kleidung?", schlug der Goa'uld vor.

Der Wraith lachte laut auf. „Entschuldige, du trägst goldene Bettlaken! Was ist daran geschmackvoll?"

„Behauptest du etwa, dein abgewetzter Ledermantel wäre aparter?", knurrte der Goa'uld.

„Ja, allerdings!", entgegnete der Wraith.

„Und dann deine Waffen – was ist das hier überhaupt für ein klobiges Teil?", fragte der Goa'uld und nahm dem Wraith kurzerhand seinen Stunner ab.

„Hey, sei vorsichtig damit…", war das Letzte, was der Wraith noch sagte, bevor er getroffen von seiner eigenen Waffe zu Boden fiel.

„Na bitte…", sagte der Goa'uld und machte sich auf den Weg in den Körper des Wraith.

Stunden später lagen der Wraith und der Goa'uld erschöpft nebeneinander und teilten sich eine Zigarette.

„Das war jetzt nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte", sagte der Goa'uld, der es mit letzter Kraft in den Körper seines vorherigen Wirtes zurückgeschafft hatte.

„Nein, das war jetzt wirklich eine ganz neue Erfahrung", gab der Wraith zu und zog noch einmal an der Kippe, bevor er sie weiterreichte.

„Würdest du sie noch einmal wiederholen wollen?", fragte der Goa'uld, blies den Rauch aus den Nasenlöchern und drückte die Zigarette aus.

„Ich bin schon jetzt am Überlegen, wie ich das meiner Königin beichten soll", knurrte der Wraith und schüttelte seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Das bräuchtest du nicht, wenn du hier bliebest", bot der Goa'uld an, „wir wiederholen das für den nächsten Kampf, siegen und danach bin ich wieder in jemand anderem, was sagst du dazu?"

„Dass ich mir dann ziemlich benutzt vorkäme", murmelte der Wraith.

„Ach komm schon… schlimmer als deine Königin bin ich ja nun echt nicht!", sagte der Goa'uld, der während ihrer Verschmelzung sehr viel über die Wraith hatte lernen können.

„Hm", meinte der Wraith, „ich werde es mir überlegen. Wo wolltest du jetzt noch einmal hin?"

„Ach, nur zu einem Jaffa-Planeten, wo gerade ein Aufstand stattfindet… recht viel Nahrung für dich… wenn du möchtest!" Der Goa'uld zwinkerte verwegen und setzte sich auf. „Ich muss nur eben den Kurs eingeben…"

Der Wraith seufzte leise. So hatte er sich seinen Ausflug in die Milchstraße nicht vorgestellt.

ENDE

PS: Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob Goa'uld noch mal zurück in ihre alten Körper können, wenn sie einmal daraus entfernt wurden – ich bin mehr auf SGA „spezialisiert" – aber dieser OS ist auch mehr ein Witz – entstanden während eines Chats der Grünen Damen ;)


End file.
